


Wolfseye (GxG)

by LauraZwaan



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, LGBTQ Character, Mates, Multi, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraZwaan/pseuds/LauraZwaan
Summary: Ashleigh problem child of her family, or that's how her mother and brothers see her. She is the only one who owns the wolf and with that she claims to be the heir of their family, which upsets her brothers, making them despise her.One problem, she can't shift into her wolf form, that a curse her tribe got a long time ago, but is that true? Are the story's she was told true?Ashleigh has to fight for her live, she always has. But when something terrific happens she has to flee, run as far as she could, away from everything she loves, from her love, her best friend, her family, she's hurt and in danger.The unthinkable happens. She meets her mate, falls pretty hard. But has to go back to her tribe. When she's home again, with her mate and new friends, something get strange. Why are her mate's pack here, why were they camping in the forrest near her tribe, why did they protect her? Why did they come along with her plan that easy? What are they hiding from her?How will she react when she find out the horrible truth, what happens when she find out what happens in the past, what happend with her father?*Gay alert*
Relationships: LGBTQ - Relationship, Mating - Relationship





	Wolfseye (GxG)

A scream awakens me. My body jerks right up and pushes me in the direction of the scream, I'm not even giving a shit about my appearance, I have to protect my family.

My wolf growls and is alert. Her power flows through my veins and I feel the anger rise, making me ball my hands into fists. Who dares to hurt my family?

"No!" I hear my mother scream again, she sounds hurt, fuck. I move quickly, jump around the corner, trowing a knife, which a servant of my uncle barely misses. Shit. I swallow, my uncle sighs when he sees me.

"Ashleigh for Thor's sake, just sniff next time." He huffs, bending next to my mother to comfort her. When I smell and hear her tears my unconscious warns me. My brothers appear behind me, looking scared.

"Mommy?" Our youngest, my little baby sister Rea looks at me and then at mom, she grabs my hand, squeezing. She's only 3 an can already talk like she's 6.

"Uncle, what is happening, why are you here?" Por the eldest of us asks, looking at me angry before looking at uncle. He hates me, he probably thinks that I have to do something with this.

Uncle doesn't say a thing, he just stares at us for a moment. "Go to bed, we will talk in the morning." When nobody moves he rises, making Kell, Sephron and Por bow their heads. "I'm not saying this again, go get some rest."

"Fine." Por huffs. Turning on his heels and dragging Kell and Sephron along with him.

Rea pulls at my sleeve, so I look at her. "I'm scared, Ashy." I smile softly at her and pick her up from the ground. She weights almost nothing when the power of my wolf is active.

"Everything is alright, babygirl." I turn to my uncle looking him straight in the eye, he knows that I will come back and he is fine with that. I'm stubborn, he knows that by now.

Rea cries softly when I walk her to her room. So I softly sing to her, I can't sing, I'm actually terrible at it, but is calms her. "Just close your eyes, baby, just for a little while." She listens, is almost asleep when I lay her down and pull the covers over her tiny little body. I keep singing, waiting for her to fall asleep.

"Goodnight." I kiss her head and stand up to walk back to the living room. Mom is siting in a chair at this point, still crying. I breath in and out, trying to compose myself.

"W-what is wrong?" I ask, almost scared for the answer.

"It's your father." He says it right away. I breath in again, feeling my heart ache.

"Did you find him?" I ask softly, remembering the night uncle came to see us, telling us that father disappeared and took something very dear from us. The holy stone.

"Yes." Uncle says, he looks at me with sorrow in his eyes and I don't even want to hear the next part. I walk slowly back, trying to hide from the truth. "I'm so sorry, Ashleigh, I... We... We found him dead."

"No." With that I stumble over something and fall backward on my butt. "He... he can't be..."

"He died with a sword in his chest, it seems that some rovers attacked him, he did some horrible things, Ashleigh, but he didn't deserve to die like that." Uncle says it calmly and I can't understand how, his brother, his own blood.

My hands ball into tight fists. "Who did it?" I say through closed teeth.

Uncle looks away. "Man of The Red Joker, he was marked with a red cross."

"I will kill them." The last thing I know is me running out of the house, anger took over my body, my wolf howling in my chest, grieving and my uncle who calls out my name several times, trying to stop me. But I can't stop anymore.

Before I know it, I'm deep in the forrest, leaving Bellmare behind. I'm not even out of breath when I stop. Every thought flew trough my mind and it's driving me insane.

I scream. Bending my knees a little. "Father!" I Yell. "How could u!" My wolf growls loudly, letting me almost believe that I can shift, but I can't. "U promised me, u can't leave me!" Tears of frustration and sorrow run down my cheeks, making me more and more angry. "U are a coward!"

My fist smacks against a tree and it doesn't even hurt. So I do it again and again. Beating the anger out of me. I keep hitting until my fist are bloody and I don't have any energie left. I fall to my knees, real tears streaming down my cheeks.

I try to wipe them away, but they keep falling. "Why do u have to leave me alone, father? I need u!" I cry out. Letting my wolf search his. "U promised me u would teach me everything, that u would come back for me." I sob loudly. "Please, don't leave me."

My body collapses to the ground, for a moment I hope that I will die, that I can be with him. But then my wolf returns, keeping me warm, she couldn't find him. That thought makes me cry harder and I hate that. I hate crying, I hate everything about it.

Take me, take my body. I command my wolf. Letting the anger travel through my veins again. I close my eyes. Trying to break the cage were she is in. I try and try and try. But it doesn't work. I know it won't work, but I really wanted it. I have to shift. A frustrated scream leaves my lips and I give up.

My wolf calms me down, telling me it isn't her time yet. She curls up, closing her eyes and I'm okay with that. My time will come.

I lay on the ground for a few minutes, thinking everything over. When opening my eyes, they glow, I'm determined.

\----

I burst through the front door, making my mother and uncle jump. Something changed when I sat on the cold grass in the forrest. Something broke deep inside of me.

"Ashleigh." Mother looks at me, she's hurt, she's grieving.

I look at my uncle, looking him dead in the eye. "I want you to take me, I want you to train me, to make me the best warrior that I can possible be." I ball my fist at my sides.

"Ashleigh, I'm not taking you -"

"Why? Because I'm a girl." I snap at him. "Because I'm not strong like a boy." He is very wrong about that.

"No." He says harshly. "You are grieving, not thinking straight, that program is the hardest thing you will ever witness, you are not ready, my dear. You need to be here for your family." He lays his hand on my shoulder, looking at me with sorrow.

"You are making a mistake." I hiss, slapping his hand away. "Take me."

My uncle nods at one of his man. ''Take her to bed.''

"No!" I command. Watching how a soldier approaches me. If he touches me, I will slit his throat. "I'm sure, Uncle, take me! Let me fight!" I growl when he doesn't listen and I grab the hand of the man behind me, throwing him over my shoulder and kicking his buddy against the wall, throwing a knife just besides his head. "I'm ready."

"Ashleigh stops this nonsense, you are insane."

The soldier that I threw over my shoulders stands again and looks very angry. He comes charging at me. Ignoring my uncle, who calls him back. I duck, missing his fist barely and kick his leg out from under him, forcing him onto his back, stamping my still bare foot on his chest, making him growl for air.

When the soldier is turning purple and almost loses consciousness, my uncle gives in. "Okay fine, let him go, Ashleigh." I let him get anxious for a few more seconds and free the soldier, who is gasping for air. "Have it your way." He looks at me very angry. "If you mess this up, you will be discharged immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Very well then." He sighs. "You are now a rookie at the Enforces training program, trained to be a Bellmare Dominator, most deadly warrior ever known."

From that day, the day my father's life ended, mine begun. I made very sure that people knew who Ashleigh Russell was and where she came from and promised myself one thing: If I found out who killed my father, I would kill them!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy the chapters.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment behind and tell me if I messed up the grammar and things like that. My english is improving, but there are still a lot of errors. English is not my first language, although I try my best to do the best writing that I can.
> 
> Keep on reading ;)
> 
> I really hope you like this story, it's a bit different then the most things I write...
> 
> Ieee, I am very excited tho. Sorry, my two braincells can't handle this anymore. Lol.


End file.
